Atarashii Chishio
by Random Aki
Summary: Its been some years since the Akatsuki waged war on the ninja villages. The ninja villages banded together and defeated the Akatsuki and peace reigned over the land. Full summary inside. This is a next generation fanfic. There may be some spoilers.
1. Chapter I: The Student of Uzumaki

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, thank Kishimoto-san for that.

**Author's Note:** This takes place some years after the whole Akatsuki incident. This is more of a "next generation" story. So yeah, the Naruto characters are a lot older. And if you have no idea who the heck the Akatsuki are... then you are now warned that there may be some spoilers in the story. I am basing this story off the manga as much as possible and trying to refrain from referring to the anime.

**Summary:** Its been some years since the Akatsuki waged war on the ninja villages. The ninja villages banded together and defeated the Akatsuki and peace reigned over the land. The ninja villages have been rebuilt and are strong once more. Peace has lasted for a long time and no one could complain, but as it is with the cycle of life, there is a cycle of war. The peace can not last for long.

* * *

**Atrashii Chishio**

**Chapter I: The Student of Uzumaki**

It was an early, warm, beautiful spring day in Konohagakure no Sato, the Hidden Leaf Village. A girl who was only thirteen was taking a walk in the streets of Konoha, hands in her pocket in a tomboyish way. She was dressed in a black tank top and a pair of old blue jeans. The black tank top had straps about two and half centimeters long and a semi low v-cut. Her jeans were almost threadbare at the knees and down, the ends roughly cut off. Her long waist length hair trailed out behind her in the faint wind, her vivid green eyes taking everything in.

The village had changed a lot, completely rebuilt, her father always said. Sure some of the things still looked the same, but the truth was, everything had been rebuilt. All because Pain had desecrated the village thirteen years ago. But it wasn't all bad. The village was more defensible now, and the Academy was bigger and better than before. The only really sad thing was the Hokage Faces. Sure there were pictures, but no one had been able to really rebuild the Faces. The First, Second, Third, and Fourth Hokage Faces had taken a long time to remake, the Fifth's wasn't as hard, seeing as she had been alive long enough for them to rebuild it. The Sixth's was already there. His face had been the easiest to add. Of course, a lot of people did notice that the Fourth and Sixth looked a lot alike...

The girl's walk had led her to the Academy. She let out a yawn and stared at the large building. The Academy had been rebuilt according to her own plans. She had only been four at the time, but she was really bright. The Academy now not only taught the basics, but also went on to develop the individual's own skills. In truth, when one graduated from the Academy now, they were more along the rank of a Chunin compared to the rest of the Genin of the other ninja villages. The only thing was that not a lot of kids graduated. The peace had caused a lot of people to get lazy.

She was starting to walk away when someone touched her shoulder. Naturally, she grasped the hand and threw them onto the ground. "Oh... Iruka-san," she mumbled. "Gomen nasai*," she said, helping him up.

Iruka placed a hand behind his neck and laughed lightly. "It's alright. It's my fault, I should have known better," he said. Iruka smiled, his eyes glowing in warmth. "You've come a long way..."

She nodded. "Yes... I have, haven't I?" she said quietly, looking up at the clear sky. Streaks of pink entering the pale blue sky as the sun rose. "What did you need me for?" she finally asked.

"Oh that..." Iruka let his hand fall. "Well Naruto wanted to see you."

"Is that all?" she asked, looking at him. "He could have just contacted me the usual way..." she mumbled. "What does he need to talk to me about?"

"I think it has to do with the graduating students. There's a lot more this time around. More than the usual amount at any rate. There are roughly twenty-one students graduating this time."

She raised an eye at him. "Really? That _is_ a lot. Does Naruto need to see me now, or does it not matter?"

"Ah, well he said as soon as possible."

"Mmm. Alright. I'll be there soon," she answered, already heading towards the Hokage's Administration Building. "Oh, Iruka-san, how did you know I'd be here?"

Iruka laughed. "I didn't. Naruto had a hunch."

She nodded and waved goodbye. _So he still knows me that well huh? Seven years later and he still seems to know everything about me. I wonder how he does it..._

--::--::--::--::--::--::--::

She reached the Hokage's Administration Building within minutes and began the somewhat long climb to the Hokage's Office. She meet Izumo and Kotetsu at their perspective desks on either side of the door to the Hokage's Office. She flashed them a smile before knocking on the door. "It's been awhile Izumo, Kotetsu," she said.

"Yes, it has," mumbled Izumo absently. "You're getting fairer and fairer everyday, you know?"

"Actually, you were here yesterday," said Kotetsu, stealing a small glance at her.

She laughed lightly. "Izumo, Kotetsu, aren't you two a little _too_ old for me? I'm only thirteen, remember?"

Both of them mumbled something and returned to their work. "Good luck."

Before she could ask them what they meant, there was a loud "Enter!" from within the Hokage's Office. She shrugged lightly and opened the door, entering the room and shutting the door with a soft thud. "Ah, I was right in asking Iruka to give you the message."

She nodded. "Yes... You know me very well Hokage-sama," she said, bowing in respect. "What is it that you wished to speak to me of?"

He let out a laugh. "Oh come on Aki, enough with the formalities. Just sensei will do. Even though we don't go out on missions anymore, I'm still, and always will be, your sensei," he grinned.

Aki smiled. "Of course Naruto-sensei, gomen nasai."

Naruto nodded. He leaned back in his chair. "Alright, I suppose Iruka told you about the increase of students graduating right?" Aki nodded. "Well, the problem is that we don't have enough Jonin senseis."

Aki stood still, frozen. "You... You want me to raise a Genin team?" she asked quietly, staring at the floor, her face hidden by her long dark hair.

Naruto let the chair ease back to its proper position and crossed his arms. "Aki... I know how you feel about this, but I made sure the team you're in charge of won't be like the others."

"... Last time you said the same thing, and last time the same thing happened. They never trained. They never did anything. They lied and cheated, and in the end they died. I am not going to take on another Genin team just to watch them lie and cheat their way to death. I told you that last time," she said quietly, her voice getting cold and icy.

Naruto sighed. "I know, I know. I know what I said, but I promise you this team won't be the same."

"All of those teams I tried to raise were too intoxicated over me. There is no way that I am ever taking on a Genin team. They put their lives, and my own life, in danger every time there was a fight. At first I tolerated it, assuming that as it was their first 'real battle' it was a natural reaction, but after the second or third time, I knew the truth. They were _testing_ me by constantly putting their lives in danger just to see my moves," said Aki, half yelling now. "And they paid for it too..." she added quietly. Her hands curling up into fists. "Gomen sensei, but I can't do what you're asking me."

Naruto sighed again. "Come on Aki, you can do it, or I'll make it your mission."

"Nothing you say or do will convince me to take on another Genin team!" yelled Aki.

"Aki... They're different. At least let me tell you who they are." Aki crossed her arms and looked away. "Aki..." grumbled Naruto. "Ahh," mumbled Naruto, running a hand through his blonde hair. "They're gifted Aki. Hatake Rin, Hyuuga Shiro, and Kurotake Akiko. Just give them a shot. If you feel that they'll be the same in any way at all, I'll get someone else. Please Aki? They have potential, and if you were to train them, imagine what they'll be like."

"Sensei... You... You aren't trying to replace _them_ are you?" asked Aki quietly.

"Wha..." started Naruto until he noticed the tears falling from Aki's face. "No..." he whispered. "No, not at all Aki," he said, getting up and going over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a warm hug. "Aki, I would never do that," he whispered. "You must think I'm trying to, but I'm not. They meant a lot to me too," he said gently. "Aki, I miss them just as much as you do."

Aki stayed with him for a few more minutes and then broke away, wiping away her tears. "Gomen..." she mumbled in between sniffles. "It's just that... the way you were talking... It was like when we... first met..." Aki trailed off and looked out the window instead.

Naruto let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry. I guess I forgot. Maybe because it's around that time..." he said quietly, remorseful.

"You mean when you and Sakura-san..."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah..." he said quietly. The room became quiet for awhile, each of them lost in their own thoughts and memories. After what seemed like hours, Naruto asked Aki again, "So, will you consider it?"

Aki was quiet before answering him, "... I suppose I can give them a shot at it."

Naruto grinned. "Atta girl Aki. I knew I could count on you. Here you go, take their files and go meet them. I thought I'd change up the way senseis were introduced this year."

Aki groaned. "You knew I was going to say 'yes' didn't you?!" Naruto grinned in response. "I can't believe you... You're letting everyone know?!" she asked in mock shock. Again, Naruto grinned. "Sensei!"

Naruto knew she was playing. "Yeah, well you'll thank me for it later. Let's just say that you spying on me that day wasn't exactly a good idea."

Aki crossed her arms and raised an eye at him. "What do you mean? _You_ told me to come there. It's not my fault you forgot." At this Naruto couldn't reply. Aki laughed. "It's alright sensei." She took the files off of his desk and left the room, heading back towards the Academy.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, thanks for reading. Now please review, any feedback will be welcomed, be it good or bad. This is my first Naruto fanfic... Suggestions will be taken into consideration as well. Keep on reading to find out what'll happen. I was going to be a lot more... secretive, but if I was, there wouldn't be much here, would there? Can anyone guess who Aki's parents are? Guess, guess. I made an improvement! ^^ I didn't use "..." a lot, which is what I seem to have a problem with, so if I do start doing it, someone tell me, or else I'll end up using it for a long, long, long time.

*Gomen nasai = I'm sorry


	2. Chapter II: Shiroitake

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, thank Kishimoto-san for that.

* * *

**Atarashii Chishio**

**Chapter II: Shiroitake**

Aki had made it to the Academy long ago. She was just hesitating. Should she really go in and become a sensei again? To be honest, she really didn't want to be one. Not after what had happened to the last forty-one teams... And though they really had "failed" her, she still felt that she had failed them somehow, even though it wasn't her fault they had died.

One hand was on the door to the classroom, the other hand hung uselessly by her side. Time seemed to have frozen for her. _What do I do? I know I said I'd do it... but now that I'm here, I'm beginning to have second thoughts._ Her eyes slid close. _I can hear them from here. They're all excited enough as it is. If I go in there..._

Someone chuckled from behind her. Aki's eyes snapped open and she turned around. _Father? Why is he here?_ "Ohayou(1)," murmured Aki, bowing slightly in respect, even though she knew her father could care less.

"Eh, why are you bowing? You're my daughter aren't you?" he yawned out.

_Oh yeah, that's right, Gasuma is graduating. No wonder dad's here._ "I'm a sensei..." she mumbled.

To Aki's surprise, her father ruffled her hair. "That's good, you need the experience," he yawned. "I'm a sensei too... again. Naruto begged me for hours. I had to agree just to shut him up. He talked you into it too, huh?" Aki nodded. "This is gonna be troublesome," he grumbled. "Well come on, what are we waiting for? Naruto's called for a meeting today too... And I still have to meet your mother today, if I'm late..." he trailed off and opened the door.

Everyone in the room became quiet. No one said anything, they just stared. Then there were screams and shouts. Most of them being along the lines of: "AKUTENSHI-DONO IS HERE! AKUTENSHI-DONO IS GOING TO BE A SENSEI!". This of course caused everyone within hearing distance to go nuts and rush out of their classrooms to see if it was true. Soon enough the hallway and room was filled and crowded.

_Why did Naruto-sensei have to do this? He should've known better... Then again, this is Naruto-sensei we're talking about. He probably did this on purpose._ Aki glanced at her father. He was actually leaning against the wall, asleep, or so it seemed.

"Ah, this is so troublesome. All of you quiet down already!" he yelled out, hands together in a seal, casting the _Kage Mane no Jutsu_(2). Everyone froze and mimicked his position. "Since everyone's so excited, let's go outside," he said, already walking towards the window, everyone following. No one had noticed he had already withdrew his shadow.

Aki couldn't help but smile slightly. Leave it up to her dad to do something like this just so he could get some sleep while everyone got all excited about her. Maybe she'd help him out, but knowing her mother's temper, she should just hurry up and collect her Genin. Aki went over to the window and followed the crowd, sticking to the shadows. _Eh, might as well get in uniform for them._ Aki performed a string of hand seals and within seconds, pieces of black leather appeared. She quickly slipped into them. At last she was done and gathered up her hair, tossing it behind her. The result was shocking, she looked like some kind of dark angel, hence her nickname: _Akutenshi_(3).

Aki applied chakra to her feet and climbed up to the Academy rooftop, behind the crowd of students. She waited till most of them had settled down before addressing them. "Everyone ready?" she half yelled out, knowing her voice would easily be carried out, so there was no need to yell.

The students below her froze and turned as one, they all searched for her and when they finally found her they yelled back a "Yes!".

"Graduating students, step forward!"

The majority of the students who were graduating eagerly stepped forward, each of them wanting to be chosen. "CHOSE ME AKUTENSHI-DONO! CHOSE ME!" they yelled, even though they knew their teams had already been assigned and that Aki was just picking up her team and not actually choosing anyone.

Aki rolled her eyes. _Naruto-sensei, you had better be right._ "Hatake-" She was drowned out by plenty of screams from both guys and girls alike. "Rin, and-" There were groans of disappointment and more screams, though this time mostly from guys.

Rin sighed and ignored everyone else. With ease she made the long ascent up to Aki. _Why can't everyone just shut up? It doesn't matter! Akutenshi's only here to pick up the team she's been assigned._ Rin glanced at Aki. _... Akutenshi really is beautiful. I wish I was like her..._

Aki was getting irritated. _If these students don't quit cheering and yelling soon I'm just going to outright fail those Genin._ "Hyuuga-" This time there were tons of whoops, Aki guessed there were many Hyuuga Genin gathered there. "Shiro." The usual screams...

Shiro had been sitting down against a wall, eyes closed, hands on knees, meditating. _Argh, how is anyone supposed to think with all this noise?_ He let out a sigh of annoyance and easily climbed up to where Rin was. He assumed his previous position on the rooftop, ignoring the slight chill.

_At least these two don't seem that excited. Maybe Naruto-sensei was right..._ "Kurotake Akiko." There were no screams, or yells, or anything. Aki let out a small sigh of relief. _Finally._ Someone tapped her on the shoulder. _What the..._ Aki turned around and was face to face with a black haired girl just about as old as she was.

Aki hid her surprise and nodded. "Come on then, Training Ground 42." It had become a sort of custom for Aki to train her "team" according to whatever team number they were. The three Genin followed Aki silently. They quickly escaped the cheering of the crowd and made it to a quiet clearing.

"We'll start with introductions first," said Aki, landing in the shadows of a tall tree and sitting down against it. The most her Genin could make out of her was her green eyes and pale skin. "Go on Hatake."

Rin had landed in the same tree as Aki, only she chose to stay up in the tree. "Name's Hatake Rin. Daughter of Hatake Kakashi. 14," rapped out Rin, it was clear she didn't want to talk. Rin smoothed out her skirt before sitting down on the thick tree branch. She was dressed very... gothic like, from her dark, tight, black vest to her red and black crisscrossed skirt. Her long silvery-white hair was pinned up against the trunk of the tree, Rin's cold brown eyes memorizing the training ground's every detail.

_Interesting. So Rin isn't a people person. I wonder why._ "Hyuuga."

Shiro had settled himself in the middle of the clearing. His face was illuminated by the sun, his white hair seeming even paler, if that was possible. He was sitting in the same position as he had been at the Academy. "Hyuuga Shiro. Son of none. 16," he said tirelessly. He was dressed all in white. He wore an open robe, and a pair of white pants, his robe tucked into his pants, hidden by a white sash. Even his chain mail mesh shirt was white. His headband, which covered his forehead, had a white cloth as well.

_What's up with the color white? He could talk more, but he won't talk any more because Rin didn't say any thing else. He's the type who prefers not to talk, only talking when needed, and at that, the minimum._ "Kurotake?"

"You already know my name, so me telling you is just a waste of time. My parents, eh, who really cares? How old am I? I dunno, you tell me," said Akiko, completely bored. She sat against the tree directly opposite of Aki, eyes closed, head against the tree, half asleep. She was dressed in black. Clothing wise, she was very similar to Shiro, save for the fact that her robe was open. The outer robe was black, as were the pants, the inner robe white, the two pieces of clothing held together by a white sash. Short, light orange hair and cool amethyst eyes.

_Potential indeed. She's a lot like... like me._ _I wonder what she will be like years from now?_ Aki let out a yawn. _I suppose they want me to tell them something about me now._ "You all know me as Akutenshi, so I assume you know everything else about me. But I'm warning you now, don't call me Akutenshi at all."

"Why?" asked Rin from up above. Aki couldn't tell for sure, but it looked like she was scowling.

"Why? Hmm... I really don't know why, just don't," answered Aki. _I wonder, will she continue to protest?_

Rin didn't say anything else, only letting out a "Tch." before gazing out over the area again.

Aki yawned and got up, "I've got a test for you all. If you fail the test, you'll get sent back to the Academy. If you pass, I'll do whatever you ask me, so long as it's reasonable. And your test is to retrieve Shiroitake," said Aki, biting her thumb and drawing blood to summon a small white weasel about sixty centimeters tall.

"Oi, what're ya lookin at?" said Shiroitake, squinting at all of the Genin. He let out a whistle. "Ya're awful purty Riny," he chirped. In response a kunai landed between his paws. "Oi! Watch it!" yelled Shiroitake, leaping up onto Aki's shoulder.

"Eh, Shiroitake? I didn't summon you to hang around me. Get going," said Aki raising an eye at him.

"But its no fun if you ain't playin too!" complained Shiroitake. Nevertheless, he jumped onto the ground and took off towards the marketplace. "Bet'cha can't catch moi!" he yelled. In a few seconds he had disappeared.

"Well? What are you all waiting for? At this rate none of you will ever find him," yawned Aki. "You've got till sundown."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks again for reading. In the next chapter you'll be reading from Akiko's point of view and learn more about her, along with Rin and Shiro's personality, but not much. The next chapter _Soul and Weasel_ focuses on Akiko more.

1. Ohayou = Good morning

2. Kage Mane no Jutsu = Shadow Imitation Technique

3. Akutenshi = Dark angel


End file.
